starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Executor-class Super Star Destroyer
The Executor-class Super Star Destroyer has always been a headache to get reliable stats on. Canon information has changed over the years, but as of this writing the official word is that the Executor was 19,000 meters long, whereas the old measurement was 12,800 (and before that, it was only 8,000). I’ve taken the bulk of my stats from the Exodus Databank, but to reflect the increase in size, I’ve upped the armament from 250 apiece to 350 apiece. Canon sources now say that the Executor-class has over 5,000 weapon emplacements, but so far there are no specifics as to what they are. If I were to reflect that in the known armament of the Executor-class, I would need to bump all the weapons up to 1,250 apiece! I’ve hesitated to do that just yet until Lucasfilm can give us more details. Until then, I feel the 350 number works with the new size. Regardless, I have a feeling this entry will be going through quite a few revisions in the future. --Halomek 20:39, 23 August 2006 (UTC) * Maybe we should just stick to the one from our own Databank, at least until we have something conclusive. --Jagtai 13:03, 17 October 2006 (PDT) Locked I am locking this article, due to the fickle nature of the contents in question. Discuss any and all edits and revisions to this ship class in the discussion page. It is for this reason, and the reason that it is an anon that edited the entry to begin with, that I am rolling this article back to Halomek's last revision. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:00, 17 October 2006 (UTC) *Both Wookieepedia and the Star Wars Databank now agree that the Executor was 19,000 Meters long. With that being the case, I'm going to unlock this article and update it appropriately. And, just in case there are some people who think we should stick with the old measurements, I'd like to point out the ''Viscount''-class Star Defender is apparently part of our canon and it is 17,000 Meters. It was built by the New Republic as a counter to the Executor-class. --Halomek 01:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Starfighters Since there is no definitive quantity listed for how many starfighters an Executor-class carries - only that it can carry a minimum of 144, and maximum in the "thousands" - I've taken it upon myself to give it a concrete number for our purposes. Essentially, I just took the number a regular ISD Mark II carries and scaled it up appropriately. --Halomek 04:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Perhaps the Super-class portion should be removed, since that's a bit confusing with the Executor-class already there. In addition, I recommend using the spelling "Star Dreadnaught", since an overwhelming majority of Star Wars products use that spelling, e.g. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, AOTC and ROTS ICS. Alas, my attempts to do this on Wookieepedia failed due to the Saxtonites using Saxton's spelling... [[User:Barringer|'Barringer']] 22:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC)